Street Gang
by fairy tail nalu
Summary: Each pills belong to each creature whether they are an Alpha, Beta or an Omega. In Draco's case, he's a blue type and according to society the lowest in hierarchy. He hated the very sight of his pills and every thing else he stood for, so he hides away from the wizard world. Until three years later, when out of the blue comes along Harry Potter who turns his world over.


Draco groans, the irritating beeping of the alarm clock on his side table rings in his ears telling him to wake up. Reaching out blindly, he slams his hand to shut the damn thing when he truly felt the need to destroy the infuriating object. Sighing, he lazily turns his head straight, his white-blond hair falling over his eyes as he gazes up at aqua ceiling of his room. Another _boring_ day. After staring into blankness for a couple of minutes, Draco decides it's time to shuffle out of his warm blanket. Dropping his feet on the warm carpet, he hears a knock on the door.

"Good morning Master Draco, you is awake" The elf bows walking into his room. Draco yawns, running a hand through his hair. He reaches his hand out to his side table and garbs his black rectangular glass.

Turing his head to the Elf standing by his side "Good morning to you too Missy" he says, wearing his glasses.

"I have ironed Master's clothes, would Master be eating his breakfast in his room?" Missy asks, her head still bowed in respect. Draco walks over and opens his closet. He grabs a towel "Are my parents home?" he asks without glancing at Missy as he takes out the hanger which hangs his fresh ironed clothes with, his other hand reaching out to grab a towel.

Missy shakes her head, her lips frowning "They left last night to Paris for a business trip, Master" Draco makes a dry humming sound.

"Very well, bring my breakfast in my room then" he orders heading towards the bathroom as the elf nods, then leaving almost immediately. Draco sighs, with his shoulders drop down he heads towards the washroom for a warm shower.

When Draco steps out of the washroom completely dressed in black trousers and dark blue collar button up shirt tucked in nicely, he finds his breakfast beside his bed served nicely in a food trolley.

"Don't forget to take your supplements, Master" Missy says grabbing a small plastic bottle of blue pills from his side table and placing them on the sliver trolley.

Draco lets a smiles slip pass his lips, he reaches out to grab a piece of bread and a knife to scoop some butter. It's been a while, he had almost forgotten how good it feels to have someone take care of him.

"Thank you Missy, have you eaten yet?"

"Not yet, Master"

The elf pours out some tea for him in a mug. Draco frowns "Missy, how many times do I have to tell you to take care of yourself first" he pushed his bread towards the elf "Here eat this" Draco orders. The elf looks up at him with wide eyes "No, Master Draco! Missy will eat after!" she shutters.

Draco sighs, rolling his eyes he pushes the bread forward "Eat it Missy, I'll make myself another". The elf gives him a shy smile "Master is so kind. Missy don't deserve this. Missy is very happy to sever Master Draco" Draco's hearts swells at the shining tears in her eyes as Missy bites into the bread with hunger. He gives her a weak smile and grabs another slice of bread, wondering when his father will grow out of elf abuse.

It's been four years since the war ended, four long years of struggling. The first year after graduation from Hogwarts was the worst. Draco couldn't step outside without anyone glaring, yelling or throwing hexes at him. Still, he kept his head high and tried to fight off the hatred. Although, it all became too much to handle and with no other choice Draco decided it was best to leave the wizarding world. It's been three years since then and now at the age of 21, he has found himself a successful future by entering into the top university of the wizardry world and he continues his path to become a potion master. He glances down to the blue pills in his hands. He sighs, not only he's a Malfoy, and ex-death eater but his pills are also blue. Why was fate always so curl to him? With another sigh, he puts a pill in his mouth and swallows it down with a gulp of water.

Looking up at the ceiling he's sure that today is going to be another long boring day.

Draco sits in the room filled with at least over 500 students, with his face cupped in his right hand as the professor gives the lesson. He misses Snape. Sure, the man was a downright infuriating bastard but he was absolutely spectacular in potions. Snape might have loathed all of the students in Hogwarts, especially the scar-head savior of the wizarding world, but not Draco. Never Draco. In fact, he adored the young Malfoy but of course for a very solid reason. They had similar interest in Dark Arts and Potions but most importantly Draco was his God son. So it wasn't a surprise to Draco when he heard that Snap had left all of his inheritance, wealth -including his wicked underground potion lab- under Draco's name. It's true that Snap was never good at showing affection but Draco knew he was loved by his God-father. Closing his eyes, he rubs his temples and lets out a small sigh before glancing back at the black board. A whisper in a broken voice at the back of his brain thinks, the war might be over but it's left scars which still silently bleed every day.

"Now, if Phoenix's blood is mixed with-

Rolling his quill on the table _'I need to go grocery shopping, I shouldn't have gone before the weekend. If only Mother send a letter before their sudden arrival'_ Draco thinks trying to change his train of thought and making a mental list, tuning out the professor once again. Slowly, his thoughts drag him back to the manor earlier. He remembers the day he told his parents about his decision on moving out of the Malfoy Manor. Of course, his father didn't care, he never does. Thought, his mother had been against the whole idea. She did try to stop him, hoped to change his mind but Draco had made his decision. Besides, it's not as if his missing presence would bother them. His parents were always so busy attending 'business trip' or parties that they were hardly home most days. In the end, he decided it's best to buy an apartment for himself near Muggle London. Draco was lucky enough to find a friendly muggle neighbour. They were a sweet old couple who liked to take care of him even when Draco had politely decline their affection. They said he reminded them of their dead son, which sparked a twinkle in Draco's empty heart since then he's never rejected them. Their care and kindness made Draco look at muggles in a new light. Living in Muggle area, has changed him a lot. For starters their food, tastes heavenly, it's a shame he didn't try it out sooner. Their scenes in fashion is amazing, Draco almost never wear robes anymore. Over the years he has adapted to their culture, their living style and is now comfortable enough to greet a random muggle on the street. He's even familiar with their odd machines, which they refer to as 'technology', heck, he can understand their slang language now and can communicate perfectly without looking lost.

The truth is, Draco avoids the wizarding world as much as he can. The only time he steps into 'his world' is when he goes to the university. There's this urge, a need to forget it all. His past, the Dark Lord, Hogwarts and… and his _friends_. As if it never _happened_.

His mother say it's easy to forget and forgive himself but Draco disagrees.

It's **hard**. To move on.

The clock ticks to the final second and the class ends. Draco grabs his books and places them in his bag zipping it up.

"Mr. Malfoy, please stay behind" The professor calls out to him and Draco curses under his breathe. The students leave, ignoring his existence but he doesn't mind one bit. He likes to be invisible. He _wants_ to be invisible. Life is easier when nobody notices you. Acknowledges you. Swinging the strap of his grey canvas bag on his shoulder Draco steps down the stairs of the hall and walks towards his professor.

"Yes sir" he says firmly. The Professor looks up at him with his sky blue eyes, he too young to be a professor Draco thinks. Perhaps in his early thirties? The guy must a genius to be teaching Potions in a university at such a young age.

"Mr. Malfoy, I want to speak to you about your academics" his voice is deep, it's a nice sound as his honey brown straight hair fall on his forehead.

"My academics?" Draco says raising his eyebrow. The older man smile, it looks good on him, it makes his perfect oval shape face glow "Yes, you are the top student of my class and one of the few with a scholar ship. You see, Mr. Malfoy I have a position to offer you" he says. If Pansy was here she would have totally swooned over this guy. But she is not.

"What kind of position Professor Mason?" Draco says with a hint of interest in his voice.

"As a part-time I work for the Ministry, mostly the Auror department. I make potions for them and help them out with their missions if they need my assistance" Mason says "though lately, I am in a need of an assistance, since the work with university and from Ministry keeps pilling up on my desk. It's overwhelming" Draco can hear his heart pounding in his chest, the word 'yes' is on the tip of his tongue but he wants the man to finish first.

"I am offering you a job as my employee. Would you be interested? Your assistance would be much appreciated" Professor Mason asks with a smile and how could Draco decline just a wonderful opportunity?

"I would love to accept your offer, sir. When do I start?" Draco says smiling, he can't believe his luck. He thought even after his degree in Potions no one would hire him with the dark Mark stained on his arm. Mason's blue eyes lit up "Wonderful!" he says gabbing a dairy and then flipping through pages "Would you be able to start tomorrow? I have an Auror team coming in two weeks from now on Friday you should be trained by then" he say grabbing his pen.

"That sounds brilliant sir" Draco says nodding his head with a smile as he watches his professor marking the entry in his book with his quill.

"Lovely" the professor smiles and then places his hand on Draco's head "Keep up the good work Draco" he says ruffling the blonde's platinum hair making Draco blush. He knew he has a teacher crush on the man, not because he is Mason's favourite student but because the man has a very kind soul. His grey eyes glanced over to the red pills on Mason's desk. Yeah, the man really did have a kind heart, especially for an Alpha.

Draco looks up and smiles "Then I'll see you tomorrow sir" he says, hand running in his hair to fix them. The professor nods happily "Have a good night, Draco" he says waving his hand as the blonde walks away. Draco bows his head before closing the door and apparating away.

Draco sighs holding the shopping bags in his hands. Today was an exhausting day, he is tired and hungry but he has more chores to do before he could think about resting. He sighs again as he takes small steps, the bags in his hands are getting heavier and heavier making his shoulders ache. Apparating from university to Muggle London always takes so much energy out of him. Draco walks by the park which is a few 10 minutes away from his apartment. A joyful feeling flutters in his heart knowing that he was almost home. Then, suddenly his left shoulder bums with someone making the milk bag in his left hand slip out of his fingers.

"Sorry mat-!?" Draco's eyes grow wide along with those familiar round green astonishing bright eyes ones. He freezes, starting at that face which he hoped to never see again. There's a pause. Draco isn't even aware of his breathing, only the sound of his heart beating loudly as he looks at figure of the most famous person in the wizarding world; Harry _bloody_ Potter.

"Malfoy?"

Draco wants to run away. Oblivate both of them and pretend this never happened. Why is he here? Why is this happening to him? Why now?

"You wear glasses now?" he blinks his grey eyes, he's sure this is the moment he's suppose launch those aggressive words and lure the man in a pugnacious fight. Instead, Draco looks down at the fallen milk bag and slowly bends down to grab it in his hand.

"Do you need help with that?" Draco freezes, Potter's voice is different than the last time he heard him. His voice sounds heavier, stronger and deeper. A nervous feeling twirls in his stomach and Draco quickly stands up. He shakes his head and takes a step to the side to walk away.

"W-Wait, Malfoy!" Potter catches up to him and copies Draco's pace to walk beside him "Let me help you"

He's still as stubborn, possibly more because Potter reaches forward and grabs three bags out of Draco's grip. Draco swallows staring at Potter's face. He looks good. Better than the last time Draco saw him, which was during his trial of course. His face looks healthier, no heavy bags, his eyes shining and his raven hair looking messier. His golden tan skin looking flushed and his smile… Potter always had a boyish smile which was known to melt any heart. Draco looks down at the hand and blinks "Thank you Potter" he whispers. For a minute Potter looks shocked than a harmless grin falls on his face as he grips those bags in his other hand "Here, give me more" he says looking at the other four bags Draco was holding. Draco shakes his head "it's fine, I can carry them. You have enough to hold"

Potter rolls his eyes, he leans forward and takes two bags away from Draco's hand "I can carry them! I am an Auror, you know!" Draco gives him a dry look.

"Good for you Potter, you'll be successful" he says nodding his head, again leaving Potter to blink at him in utter surprise like a dork he is.

"That's it? No sassy come back?" Potter blinks his round sparkly eyes "I was ready for some _'Why doesn't that surprise me Saint Potter working for justice'_ kind of a reply" he says and Draco rolls his eyes "Follow me" he says as he starts to walk towards his house.

Harry Potter is chatty, well maybe not chatty but he does likes to talk a lot or maybe he was trying to warm Draco up. Either way his babbling should've annoyed him but it didn't, in fact Draco found himself listening.

"So Malfoy, is this where you have been hiding for the three years?" Potter says looking up at his tall glassed apartment building.

"Not hiding" Draco says as the glass door opens for them automatically and the two boys step in the building.

"Then?" Potter says looking at him as Draco pushes the elevator button.

How can he answer that? What can he say which sounds right? Which makes sense? He doesn't trust Potter, maybe he did… once. He trusted him to save his life. But this is different. This is about feelings, his emotions and how can he blurt it all out to someone who barely knows him? How can he explain his nightmares? Or the screams of people who were murdered in front of him by his 'fellow' death eater? How can he put the emptiness of his heart out in words, in what words can he tell him about Pansy and Blaise… and how can he explain about those blue pills? There are no words.

A sound of a ring occurs and the elevator door swings open with people stepping out of it. The sudden silence between them is heavy as Potter stars at him. Finally, he looks away, and Draco pushes the button '29' with the elevator door closing.

He opens his mouth "Wizarding world doesn't interest me anymore" Draco says flatly without looking at Potter.

"So you became a muggle? What about your friends?" Potter sounds confused and Draco thinks it's understandable. Potter doesn't know him. The elevator lifts up, making the ground below him vibrate.

"No, I am still a wizard Potter" Draco looks at Potter "And all of my friends are dead" Those green eye widen with horror and guilt so Draco looks away, he's seen that look on other people many times before; _pity,_ is what it was "I am studying at a Wizarding University to become a Potion Master though I do prefer Muggle world over Wizard world" The elevator stops and makes a click sound before opening the door.

"O-Oh!" Potter's voice is a mixture of joy and hurt. It sounds annoying to Draco's ears and he only wishes for the idiot to shut up "you've always been excellent in potions!" suddenly a tune starts ringing and Potter curses. Draco grabs some of his bags back, enough for Potter's free hand to reach down to his pocket and take out his cellphone. Potter slides his thumb on the screen and puts the device on his ear "Hey" he says and Draco could hear a man's voice.

"Yeah, sorry, I'll be there in 20 minutes- Shite, seriously? 25 minutes without me and you guys already lost?" Potter huffs in the phone as Draco stops in front of his apartment door placing the bags on the floor "Alright, listen I got to go, I'll see you guys soon- Yeah, I'll bring some soda- what? Okay fine you wanker… see you soon"

Potter looks at him as Draco unlocks his door "Sorry about that" he says handing the remaining shopping bags back to Draco.

"Don't worry about it, thank you for your help" Draco says in his dry tone "I would invite you for tea but it seems you are accepted somewhere else" Potter laughs "No problems" he says rubbing the back of his head. Draco nods and grabs his bags to walk in his apartment. When he turns to close his door, he sees Potter fidgeting and playing with his fingers.

"Something wrong?" Potter flinches "Ah, actually" he sounds nervous and Draco patiently waits for the man to talk again.

"Are you free this Saturday?" Draco pauses staring at Potter as the man bites his lip.

"What?"

"Are you free this Saturday?" Potter repeats awkwardly. Draco blinks, he hesitates. Why is Potter asking him this? It's not like they are friends. In fact, their Hogwarts history very much confirms otherwise. Besides something about Potter always screams trouble and Draco _hates_ that word more than anything. He has enough experience with troubled people to safely say he'll never be associating with them again.

"Draco?" Potter's voice brings him back from his thoughts. His gaze locks with those clam green eyes "Are you free?" his tone held dominance and there is just _something_ about Potter which would always force answers out of him "I can't say for sure" Draco says narrowing his eyes slightly, disliking that Potter could do that to him.

"Oh" Potter's voice holds disappointment "Well, I'll be at that park where I bumped into you with some of my mates around 5.00 in the afternoon. Drop by when you are free" Potter gives him a soft smile and Draco finds himself staring. Potter is a handsome man, there's no denying in that.

"I'll see you later than?" Draco nods, watching Potter take a few steps back before turning and walking away.

He quietly closes the door and locks it, then waves his wand to add some strong locking charms. He rests his head against the door, it was consider odd to be asked about what pills you take. Or your sexuality, partner preference, but being asked by an _Alpha_ for a hangout was odder. Even suspicious because Alpha's like to stay in their group of people, despite their social skills. Alphas, always stay with a specific group of people, normally filled with around 6-9 people. Someone very close friends, they depend on with their life. They stay together, like a pack hardly letting any other join. Hence when an Alpha asks to someone to join, or in this case 'hang out' with _their_ friends, _their_ pack, it's consider odd. He sighs, unlike his normal boring days, today was odd. Grabbing his shopping bags from the floor, Draco walks to the kitchen and starts to put away the items. His thoughts jumble around in a mess with one name one his mind, _Potter. Harry Potter._

The loud noise of the alarm clock goes off and Draco wakes up reluctantly with a groan. He hates the damn clock. Covering his eyes with his arm, he blindly reaches out for his side table with his free hand until his fingers find the circle object and he slams his hand on it. He yawns and blinks, then rubbing his eyes to wash away the sleep. Today should be an exciting day, he thinks looking at the ceiling. It was his first day off work. Yet no hint of excitement bloomed in his chest.

Sighing Draco shuffles out of his bed and wares his slippers which were placed neatly beside his bed. Another yawn escapes his lips as he heads towards the washroom, his arms stretching up his bones cracking happily.

He's still half asleep as he chews on his cereal. Normally, he would have made some pancakes but he this morning he feels too tired for that. Did he take his pills last night? Draco thinks hard, no, _no_ he didn't. He pinches the bridge of his nose, this why he needs Missy in his life. Getting up from his chair, leaving the half eaten cereal behind. Draco heads towards the kitchen counter and opened the top wooden cabinet. There it is, the little plastic of bottle with blue pills inside. The pills which every Alpha/Beta/Omega must take in order to keep themselves sane. Grabbing on those pills, Draco remembers the day he receives his letter on his sixteenth birthday which informed him which color of pills he'll be taking for the rest of his life. The letter which changed his life faster than he could blink. He remembers the horrifying look on his father's face, the disappointment when Draco read the first few lines of the letter

 _Congratulations on turning sixteen Mr. Malfoy, we are delighted to tell you that you are a male Omega. St. Mongos would be proud to have you as one of our special patients for reason such as male Omega's are very rare._

Draco doesn't remember much of the letter, just few which drove his father away from him. Which made him hate Draco enough not to ever speak a word to him since that day. As far as acknowledgment went, it was just a nod of a head and then they walked away from each other's presence. Unlike his father who was a red pill proud Alpha, Draco integrated more gens from his mother. Sweet, humble, beautiful Narcissa also took the exact same blue pills, every morning and every night. She still loves him and keeps assuring him every day that his father will come around though Draco doesn't care anymore. It's too late now. In these six years of waiting, his heart has turned away from his father. From the man he once used to look up too. A man he used to once brag about to his friends. A man he once called a 'father' who he loved.

He gulps down the pill and grabs his bag from the sofa. Draco walks towards the door, wearing his shoes, a scarf around his neck and grabs his house keys from the key holder hanging on the entrance before leaving for university.

When he was a kid, he used to ask his mother several question while sitting in her lap and eating ice cream.

 _Why do people eat pills mother?_

 _Do I have to eat them too when I grow up?_

 _Will I get both red and blue pills since you and father are Alpha and Omega?_

 _Who chooses to give us red, green or blue pills? Is the hospital?_

Of course it wasn't the hospital, it was some one more powerful. Someone greater than a human. She never answered his silly questions of course, just brushed them off while laughing. Instead she waited till his body grew up, till he turned sixteen and gave all the necessary test to determine which pill will belong to him.

The red pills are meant for those who are dominant and rank the highest in hierarchy. They are called Alphas, the strongest species in the wizarding world. Alphas are like the perfect role models who anyone would love to have as their mate. It's very easy to spot them. Alpha traits are usually the kind where they are really loyal and powerful. They are a socially successful, confident, and charismatic people, who leads and gets a variety of choices in lovers. They have a lot of passion in them, a clear vision of what they want and a process of how achieve it. Alphas are unpredictable, they love puzzles and mystery. Thought this does not mean that they like complicated things, but they would rather go for someone who stands as a challenge for them. Alphas are confident about themselves and the things they do. They are flawless, perfect and very social. They have large group of people with whom they usually hang out with which is normal for them since of course they are out going and charming.

Betas who rank second on the chart and the ones who take the green pills. They are the kind who look for perfection, also known as the wisest beast in the wizarding world. The basic thing is that they are truly very hard working, always aiming for perfectionism. Now for a lot of situations, it is not very good to have such kind of nature but betas will compete with almost anything, anyone. They are always focused on what exactly the others want them to do instead of taking a lead themselves. They will never take an effort to stand out and will do exactly what they are told. They try to be way too nice and stay out of confrontations and conflicts in order to make sure that everyone continues liking them. Betas are highly sensitive, emotional and can be really passive aggressive. They will never accept their flaws and will always hide their mistakes. They prefer blaming their fault on someone else rather than taking the responsibility. Last but not the least, they are also known as problem solvers which is another reason why people love working with them.

Finally, the blue pills which are meant for Omegas. Omegas are placed last in the chart; according to the society mostly because of their characteristics. Most people think that Omega's are born to just please their mate, mostly for sexual purposes as they are also known as ' _sex God_ ' by the society. Though that's not all there is for an Omega. They highly lack in communication skills and avoid social gathering. An alpha will care about his popularity but an omega will rarely care. They are not outgoing and like to stay in their comfort zone, they are weak and show cowardly characteristics which is the exact opposite of an alpha. They don't have a large circle of friends instead a few close acquaintances who they can trust. Omegas like to work all by themselves and don't mind if they are isolated, in fact they prefer it that way. They like their space and hardly get involved in fights or arguments. They do not belong to any group and hence does not have a desire to be any sort of a leader. But inspite of being opposite to an alpha, omegas are cunning enough to have the right connections with people they need to get their job done all by themselves. They carry great pride for themselves but it would be wrong to call it ego.

Both red, green and blue types are supposed to be treated equally in society and human rights, at least that's what the law said. Though that was an utter nonsense. It was similar to muggles values, how racism was forbidden in some countries due to laws but people still neglected it. But as long as no offensive comment was passed in a work place, the Ministry was happy.

The Ministry also added strict laws for Omega sexual abuse such as rape or force marriages are resulted in serious punishment for those who break the law. Of course that was rubbish as well. Just last week Draco read about three missing female Omega, the Auror searched for them for two days and then called the case off. Now, if that was a missing Alpha regardless of the gender the search would have gone till the person was found, of course, higher sovereignty always wins.

Draco's shoulders relax as the class ends, normally people his age would go out and hang out with their friends. Sure he had some colleague but none trusty enough for him to spend his free time with. Not that he has free time after school and now since he got a job he won't even have time to write a decent letter to his mother. His last class finished at 12:00 pm and now he apparats to the address his professor gave him.

Draco hesitates before knocking on the door in front of him. Taking in a deep breathe he finally puts his guts together and rings the doorbell. It took a couple of minutes before he hears footsteps and then the sound of the door unlocking.

The door opens and Professor Mason pops in front of him "Draco! So nice to see you" the man says with a wide smile. He is wearing a simple grey top with dark blue pajamas, his brown hair is a mess making him look younger and Draco's heart skips a beat.

"Good evening sir, did I disturb you?"

"No, no! Not at all, please come in" the professor says opening the door wider for Draco. The blonde nods and steps inside.

"Here, you can give me your scarf and coat"

Draco takes his coat off and hands it over following by his grey scarf "Thank you" he says politely stepping in the house. Mason lets out a tired yawn "I have been up most of the night, would like some coffee?" he asked as he hangs Draco's coat on the hook behind the door.

"If it wouldn't be much trouble" Draco says and his professor waves his hand at him "Of course not" he says walking ahead with Draco following behind.

He sits on the sofa, looking around the luxurious living room as his professor comes back from the kitchen holding two cups in his hands.

Mason smiles and leans his hand down "Here you go, 2 milk and 1 cream" he says offering the cup to his student. Draco smiles "Thank you" he says gratefully taking the cup in his hands.

"Today, I'll show you the potion lab, it's in the basement" Professor Mason says talking a sip of his coffee "We'll work on you getting familiar with all the positions and then we can start brewing some healing potion. I have an order from the Auror department to make 800 bottles by next Friday" Draco's eyes widen, hell with insanity! 800 bottles? Was the department out of healing potions or something?

"Is that why the Auror team is coming?"

Professor Mason nods his head "somewhat" he says "they are also bringing an empty bottle of potion which they want me to examine, something to do with their current case" He says as Draco sips on the coffee, it tastes alright he thinks. Mason gets up from the chair "Well, let's head to the basement, shall we?" he says grinning and Draco nods his head smiling back.

The week passes in almost a blink of an eye and Draco is shocked to realise that tomorrow is Saturday. Not that he minds, his body's aching from all the work and school. He slips out of his trousers and steps into the white tub which is filled with warm water. God, his muscles were aching, like there someone has put a heavy weight on his shoulders. His legs felt heavy and numb from standing for countless hours. He lets out a whine as he rubs his hands on his tights, the muscles were swollen he notices but the warm water is doing wonders to pain. Still, he's going to have to massage his legs when he gets out of his bath. Draco lets out a breath and leans his head back on the wall. He slips down in the tub, till half of his face is under water and Draco pushes air out from his closed lips making them flap against the water and creating bubbles. He closes his eyes and leans down more, letting the water soak his shoulders. It feel so good, his stiffed shoulders immediately easing down. He titles his head to left and runs his hand down his neck, massaging it gently and letting out a small moan.

Flashes from the war appear behind his close eyes.

 _Blaise was running while holding Draco and Pansy's hand. They are in a basement, it's dark and his two best friends came to rescue him. Greyback appears from the darkness, swinging a stun at Blaise making his body fly back_.

Draco shakes his head and the water splashes around him, in the tub.

 _Pansy looks scared "Run Draco! I won't leave Blaise alone" she said before she ran back for Blaise._

" _RUN DRACO!" they both yelled at him and he ran. He left them. They came to rescue him but he left them._

Draco jolts up and the water splashes out the tub on the white titles of his washroom. He blinks hot tears falling down his eyes. He rubs his wet hands on his face and blinks furiously but the tears don't stop. He doesn't scream. He sits still, lost in the memory of his friends, losing the track of time and staring into space with empty eyes.

God, he hates himself.

His baths were always long, he tends to make his life decisions or go over his mistakes in that time. He steps outside the washroom wearing only an oversized white warm cotton shirt which reached down to his knees. The arms of the shirt were long enough to hide his fingers and neck of the shirt was lose enough to hang down from his right shoulder. A small taping brings his attention to the window in his room. His eyes lock with a snowy owl holding a letter in his beak. Draco curiously blinks, slowly walking towards his window. He opens it letting the owl in.

"Hey there" Draco says in a found voice rubbing his finger on the owls head "How long were you waiting for?" he asks as the owl leans in his touch. He brings his hand forward and pulls out the small paper from its beak. Holding the paper, he glances at the owl who titles his head at Draco.

"Are you hungry, would you want some food?" Draco pets the owl's glowing white fur. It looks so familiar, but he can't put his fingers on whose owl it is. The beautiful white creature howls at him and Draco chuckles taking that as a yes. He opens the note;

 **Hello Draco,**

 **Looking forward to see you tomorrow. Also don't pet Snowy, she bites.**

 **-Harry** **Potter**

Draco reads the note again, tomorrow? Oh right, now he remembers Potter saying something about a park and 5:00. It had completely slipped out of his mind with his crazy schedule but he has work tomorrow. Shrugging his shoulders and placing the note on the table Draco decides he won't be going. He goes down to his kitchen, pours some owl food in a plate and brings it back upstairs.

"Here you go snowy" Draco places the plate in front of the owl "Who even names their owl snowy?" he chuckles petting it's head gently.

"You won't bite me, right?" The owl howls at him before bowing her head down again towards the plate.

"Of course you won't, I am an Omega" He laughs shaking his head. He opens the window, so that the owl could leave when she wants too. Yawing Draco heads back to his bed and covers himself with warm blankets, sleep taking over him almost immediately.

"Hey Draco, do you have plans for today?" Mason asks him as he cuts some herbs. Draco looks over his shoulder on the other side of the lab.

"No"

"Really?" Mason says dragging the words in a tone which hinted he didn't believe Draco "Why do you keep staring at the clock then?" he asked. Draco freezes, has he been staring at the clock? "I am not staring" he says in a dry voice.

Mason walks up to him and slaps his shoulder playfully making Draco hiss "Of course you are, every other minute that is" he grins "have a date for tonight?" he says in a teasing tone and wiggling his eyebrows. Draco rolls his eyes, sometimes it's hard to believe that the man is his professor.

"No. It's nothing" Draco says quietly turning to look down at his brewing potion. Mason arches his eyebrow "Lies, I can read right through you Draco, don't lie to me" he says crossing his arms and giving him the teacher look. Draco sighs and grabs on the wooden spatula "just an invitation by… someone I know from Hogwarts" he mumbles swinging the spatula in circles as the potion mixes properly.

"Oh!? And _who_ is this person from Hogwarts? A friend? An ex-lover?" he says elbowing Draco playfully. Seriously the man acts way younger from his age, it's no surprise that he's still single.

Draco rolls his eyes "More like nemesis"

Mason gasps "Tell me more! This sounds exciting, to be invited on a date by your nemesis!" he says grabbing a stool and sitting down. Draco gives him an annoyed look "It's not a date" he says "he just invited me to a park"

"What's the name of this mysterious person?"

"Harry Potter" and another loud gasps leaves his professor mouth "you mean _THE_ Harry Potter!?"

Draco thinks if he rolls his eyes any harder they'll fall out of his skull "Yes _the_ one and only saviour brat" he says bitterly. Mason gaps at him with open mouth "you mean to say you are rivals with Harry Potter and he invited you on a date!?"

"It's not a date" Draco says from the third time but Mason waves him off "So are you going?"

Draco gives him a flat look "Of course not" he says turning his head back to his potion.

"But why!?" Mason whines.

"Because we hate each other, alright! We hate our guts. We made our lives hell in school, _I_ made his life a hellhole and I am _sure_ his invitation is some kind of a trap-" Draco realises his voice is raspy, he quickly cuts himself off and bites his lower lip. This is why he hates talking about his past, Hogwarts. Mason is looking at him with a blank face "Did he give you a time?" Draco looks at him from the corner of his eyes and nods "5:00" he says.

Mason stands up from the stool "We'll off you go then! It's 5:00 now!" he says pushing Draco away from the potion. Draco's eyes widen, he stares at the man in front of who nods his head towards the exit of the room. Sighing Draco nods his head "I'll see you tomorrow then, professor" he says. Mason grins at him and takes the spatula from the blonde's hand "Have fun on your date!" he shouts after Draco's retreating back.

"Not a fucking date old man!" the blonde grumbles "I heard that!" Mason voice follows right after and Draco bites his lower lip smiling a little. _Alphas_ and their extra ordinary gifted sense of hearing.

Draco won't lie, he's nervous and that's an understatement. He's sweating, Potter said he'll be at the park at 5:00 but it's almost 6:00 now, should he just go home? Draco glances at the Park, right away he spots bunch of people screaming _red_ type. There were two skillful red head guys who maneuvered on their skateboards, rolling down the curved silver skateboard dish as they flipped in the air and then landing on the ground safely. Another guy with also red hair tried to follow their example but fell down humorously on his bump with other guys laughing at him. On the other side were couple of guys and girls roller blading while playing a muggle game called, Frisbee. Lost, Draco put his hand on the steel fence in front of him. They all looked like they were having the time of their life. They were all smiling, laughing and somewhere down in his heart Draco wondered what God thought when he made him an Omega. What he thought before taking away his precious friends? Jealousy triggered in him. Could life really be that careless, that joyful? He gripped his fingers tightly in the steel circles of vector fence, God really did give Alphas everything. Looks, charming personality and of course their social skills. He turned around, ready to walk away till he heard a loud voice calling his name.

Draco freezes, he turns his head to see Potter running towards him with that boyish grin on his face "Draco! You came!" he says huffing, finally coming to stand in front of the blonde.

Draco gives him a flat look "No, it's my ghost standing in front of you Potter" he rolls his eyes. Annoyingly, Potter laughs and opens his arms "Give me a hug as greeting?" Draco's eyebrows rise up to his hairline, eyes almost popping out, did he hear that right? Clearly he needs to clean his ears.

"Excuse me?"

Potter opens his arms wider "Hug, Draco" he grins widely as he opens and closes his fingers, calling Draco over.

Draco blinks "Potter. Are you high on potions or did you get hit by a hippogriff?" he's tempted to take Potter to St. Mongos, something is defiantly wrong with this man. Potter pouts "I am still waiting" he demands still holding his strong arms in the air. Draco stares dumbly at the sun kissed man, before quietly stepping forward. Potter's arms embraces around him and he feels himself getting pulled in that strong build chest. The warmth of Potter's body immediately welcomes his cold one and Draco holds his breathe. Potter is much taller than him, their bodies fit perfectly as his head tucks under Potter's chin. Draco doesn't hug back, instead he stays still in the man's hold feeling absolutely frozen.

"Hmm, you smell like flowers" Potter's hot breath brushes against his ear and Draco feels cold shivers going up his spine. His fit shaped arms hold Draco strongly, tightly as if he's scared that Draco will disappear.

"And you stink, like sweat" Draco mutters back, his right cheek pressed against Potter's chest as he listens to the Alpha's calm heartbeat. Potter chuckles, the vibration run down his shoulders and then Potter lets him go, grabbing onto his hand instead "Come, let me introduce you to others" he says dragging the omega with him. Draco would have liked to express his anxiety over the whole idea of meeting so many _red_ types but Potter's warm grip on his hand oddly made him feel safe. When they get closer, he realises all of those red heads were actually Weasleys. Of course they were Weasleys, he should have known. The panic rise inside him like an erupting volcano, the urge to run away is strong and Draco almost digs his feet in the ground when he sees Ron Weasley turning his head to look at him. Draco squeezes Potter's hand, he knows he's breathing heavily but he doesn't care, he hasn't seen anyone from Hogwarts in a long time all he wants to do is, go home. Potter turns his head and Draco looks up at the man, ready to shake his head, knowing that panic is most likely written on his face.

Potter gives him a genuine smile "No one can hurt you, when I am around" his voice is soft, there's something gentle swimming in his green eyes as he squeezes Draco's hand lightly. They stare at each other, Draco blinks his grey eyes, his softly drumming against his ribs and some how he feels better than before. Looking down at their joined hands Draco notices that they were sweaty now but Potter doesn't look like he cares.

"Guys, we have a new guest today" Potter says causally but his voice strong and firmed, almost like a warning. One of the twin Weasley, the only twin left now, steps forward toward him with the slyest grin on his face and Draco feels his heart beat in his throat as he takes a small step back.

"Ahhhhh. _Draco_ Malfoy" He almost doesn't notice Potter coming closer to him, rubbing his thumb softly on top of Draco's hand. "How nice of you too finally join us" The twin says in a voice which hinted something Draco couldn't put his fingers on " _Really_ nice" a sly grin appears on his lips as he wiggles his eyebrows at Potter.

"Oh, George stop teasing the poor guy" the familiar voice makes Draco turn his head only to find Granger rolling her eyes and hitting the tall Weasley with her book.

He holds his breath, when she turns to look at him. Granger takes a step towards him and Draco digs his nails in Potter's palm but the ladder doesn't pull away. He only keeps rubbing his thumb against Draco's pale skin.

"Hello Draco" Granger says smiling and holding her hand out. Draco blinks down at her small hand, he moves his own hand forward just to realise that Potter is still holding on to it.

Potter laughs, a carefree laugh "Oops my bad" he says letting go of Draco's hand. Granger arches her eyebrow at them "oh, oh, OH what is going on here" the twin Weasley says in a teasing voice as he nudges his elbow at Potter. Though the saviour only rolls his eyes and tells the red head to shut up. Draco shakes Granger's hand "Ms. Weasley" he says nodding his head and she smiles at him. Another voice greets him "Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy" Draco's eyes widen in surprise. He gaze fixes with Fleur Weasley with her swollen belly as she gently smiles at him. Thinking back to his old memories, Draco remembers her as the famous Veela who had almost all the boys in Hogwarts falling down to her feet, including Blaise. Oh, how Pansy hated that.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle" Draco's voice doesn't crack, he takes her hand and places a soft kiss on her knuckles. A brilliant smile falls on her face, making her look prettier "Oh, cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé français avec quelqu'un (Oh, it's been so long since I spoke French with someone)" she says happily. Draco smiles back letting go of her hand "oui, moi aussi (Yes, same)" he says stepping back, beside Potter who seems to be gazing at him with a small smile.

"Hi, I am Bill, Fleur's husband" the large scary looking man says offering his hand forward for a shake and Draco is almost scared to shake hands with him, especially noticing the large scar on the man's face.

"Hello" He says hesitantly, moving his hand forward for a shake. The man greets him with a stiff face and then releases his hand moving away, Draco lets out a small sigh of relief. He doesn't want to face _him_ again, that's for sure. He sees another Weasley standing, not so far behind Bill, Draco arches his eyebrow at the man's grin, he was a good looking one.

"Hello Draco, I am Charlie" He grins and the omega nods at him turning his head to the second last Weasley, "Hello Percy Weasley" Draco says and the man rolls his eyes at him nodding his head. They never did get along.

Finally, last but not the least, Draco almost doesn't want to greet him but his eyes lead up to the last Weasley which were already looking at him. Reading him suspiciously. They stare at one another, almost awkwardly or maybe it's just Draco who feels so out of space.

"Ferret" the red head finally says nodding his head.

He feels Potter stiff beside him, but Draco doesn't care about the ridiculous nick name anymore "Ron Weasley" he says nodding his head back, he stopped caring a long time ago. They all turn their heads to look at him with wide eyes and for a minute Ron looks guilty.

"So Malfoy tell us something about yourself" George Weasley says suddenly making Draco look at him.

"A-Ah. What do you want to know?"

"Why did you suddenly leave the wizarding world? What's with the sudden change? What are you doing now? Do you work? Are you single or take-

" _Tell us what you want us to know_ " Potter interrupts him with his neutral yet define voice which easily overcomes George's rant.

Draco feels overwhelmed with so many eyes staring at him, this is why he hates group of people. He could feel their presences heavy on his shoulders making him feel small and damn his anxiety is coming back. He takes a deep breath then gulps down his Omega insistent and clears his throat.

"Um, well, I study at a university to become a potion master. Currently I am working for my professor in a Potion lab. I also play piano-

"Oh do you now? Sounds cool! I bet our Harry would _love_ to learn how to play his finger on the piano from you. Maybe you can give him some _personal_ lessons?" George Weasley winks at him before throwing a mischievous grin at Potter and earning himself a rather sharp slap from Granger. Confused, Draco turns his head to look at Potter who looks… flutter?

The moment breaks when Ron Weasley calls out to Potter "Harry! Are you up for another round?" Draco sees the blush waving off Potter's cheeks as a grin falls on his lips instead "I am so down" his voice is deep, challenging and it makes Draco's stomach twirl.

They walk to the basketball court together, Potter's hand occasionally rubbing against his. Before splitting Potter gives Granger a look in return receiving an eye roll from the women followed by a knowing nod.

"Have you ever played basketball Draco?" Potter asks him as the Weasley run off the court. Draco shakes his head, his platinum hair falling over his eyes. Potter's eyes follow his hair "Will you watch me?" Draco's heart suddenly picks up a beat when Potter brings his fingers up to tuck his white hair behind his ear.

Their eyes lock together and Draco is surprised by how breathless he feels.

"I am watching you" He whispers

"Don't look at anyone else"

"I won't" _I can't-_ Potter's grins makes his heart flutter. Granger clears her throat loudly and Draco quickly moves back. He watches as Potter awkwardly coughs and runs off to the court where the Weasleys were standing, staring at them. Draco suddenly feels so incredibly out of place, that he doesn't know what to do beside play with his fingers. Granger lets out a small laugh, offering her hand to him "come on, follow me" she says smiling at him. Draco gulps, he looks down at her hand and his eyes catch the handy work of his crazy aunt left on her arm, _Mudblood_ , the words were sunk in her soft skin like the after effects of stiches. He looks up at her face again, she was still smiling at him and Draco feels a stab of guilt in his heart. So he offers her his other arm, which wasn't marked by the dark mark. She laughs, giving Draco the impression that she has read his thoughts. Either way she turns to his other side and hooks their arms together. They walk towards the wooden bleachers and Draco turns his head to look at the flied. The court was wide and long, with two tall baskets on each sides with two teams on each side.

Draco sits in between Granger and Fleur. Sitting beside a Veela is an odd feeling but Draco isn't lured by her scent or attraction. One of the befit of being an Omega is that they only get turned on by their mates so her alluring doesn't work on him. He's only feeling nervous, Fleur is defiantly pregnant and for an Omega to be around a pregnant women can be dangerous. Omegas are also known as the perfect motherly figure, they will protect and sacrifice anything for their pups. Hence being around a pregnant lady creates not only a sense of protection for the lady's un born baby but it also triggers a change in an Omega's hormones, urging them to consider on a possibility of having a child for themselves. He shakes the feeling off him and turns his head back towards the court to see that the boys had split in two teams.

Team one leaded with Potter, Bill Weasley and George Weasley.

Team two leaded with Ron Weasley, Percy Weasley and Charlie Weasley.

"Ready?" Bill Weasley says loudly standing in the center of the court and the boys nodded at him. He tosses the ball in the air and steps back with Ron Weasley and Potter jumping in the air at the same time to reach for the orange ball.

Draco's eyes ignored all the guys on the court, focusing instead on the golden skin Alpha. Potter is dribbling the ball, in such speed that Draco's eyes could barely keep up. He is probing in defense to see if Ron Weasley can keep up with him. He can't. Potter is fast, and a couple of jabs with turns, he gears pass the defence of Charlie Weasley and jump his feet up in the air. Draco watches him with wide eyes as Potter leaps into the air and for a minute he's sure he sees wings on Potter's back as the man slams the ball through the rim, the sound of metal resounding as he lands on the ground with a loud thud.

"I didn't know Potter could fly" Draco whispers and he hears the two girls beside him laugh.

"Harry's brilliant in Basketball" Hermione says stretching her arms forward "He says, he used to watch his cousin play the sport with a couple of his friends. They used to play with him, more like ganging up on with but Harry picked up some skills for them" Draco listens closely to Granger, ganging up? What does that mean? But he doesn't ask, he feels it isn't his place too.

"Malfoy" Fleur calls him and it takes everything in Draco to turn his eyes away from Potter's elegant form.

"Oui? (yes?)" Draco says looking at her. She looks hesitant for a minute, he can see her biting her lower lip and then she opens her mouth "Êtes-vous un omega? (Are you an Omega?)" She whispers so quietly that he almost didn't hear her. Draco's eyes widen, he feels his heart stopping. For a moment he blanks out, not able to form words and debating if he should flee home and curl in his blanket pretending that this day never happened.

"Excusez-moi? (Excuse me?)" Draco whispers, eyes looked at the beautiful Veela in front of him. She bites her lip again "Vous ne m'avez pas encore regardé une fois (You have not yet looked at me once)" Fleur says in a soft voice and Draco breathes out a heavy sigh, eyes falling down to his shoes. All the noise around him fades away as his heart starts to beat faster and faster. Draco slowly nods his head, cursing his luck "S'il vous plaît, gardez le secret pour moi (Please, keep it a secret for me)" he requests, biting his lower lip as his stomach curls inwards.

"Incroyable (Unbelievable)" she whispers and Draco licks his lower lip shutting his eyes tightly, that's it, his secret which he's been trying to hide for so long is out. Now the media will find out and the Malfoy name will be forever doomed. Whatever is left of his life will be doomed. Draco flinches when Fleur grabs his hand. He looks up to see her smiling at him softly "Je ne le dirai à personne (I will not tell anyone)" she says rubbing their hands together gently, giving him reassurance. Draco gives her a hesitant smile "Merci beaucoup (Thank you so much)" he says slowly taking his hands away from her grip, not wanting to be killed by her husband. She smiles at him, truly Fleur is a fantastic women. Bill Weasley is a lucky man.

He turns his head back to the game to see Potter wiping his arm against his forehead, then the man turns his head. Their eyes lock and Potter grins at him widely, he waves his hand in the air eagerly "Draco!" he shouts from the court "Would you like to join us?"

See, Draco already knew that there was a screw missing in some part of Potter's brain therefor he didn't bother rolling his eyes this time.

"No, thanks" he shouts back _I rather like my pride and not be slaughtered by your skills_ he adds to himself. Potter pouts at him, but his attention is quickly taken away by Ron Weasley who dribbles the ball towards him.

It's late, the sun was setting down and Draco still has to go home to cook. Also has to finish mind-numbing homework and has to write exhausting hypothesis essays on the sample they worked in class yesterday. Dear Merlin, he also has work tomorrow, he really needs to head home.

"I should head home" Draco says standing up as the two ladies look up at him "It was wonderful to meet you again" he says smiling.

"You too Malfoy, it's good to see this new side of yours. It's very charming." Granger tells him with a smile. Draco doesn't understand what she means but he nods his head regardless. He turns his head to Fleur who offers him her hand "Au Revoir (good bye)" he says kissing her hand gently.

"Au Revoir" she replies softly, smiling at him.

"Draco wait!" It was the voice. It held some kind of authority over him, which makes him freeze on the spot. An order from an Alpha. He waits patiently to be dismissed, without turning his head around. Soon enough Potter comes running by his side, with the same silly grin washing over his face. He looks so relax, so calm that it makes Draco think that, no, maybe that wasn't an order.

"Let me drop you off"

"You don't have too" Draco says shaking his head.

Potter knots his brows together "But I want too" he says in a voice convincing enough for Draco to give a tired sigh and nod his head "If you insist" he says.

"Harry!" Ron Weasley shouts at him "We are heading home!" he says and Potter waves his hand in the air "Alright! See you guys next week! Same time" he says shouting back at the Weasleys.

"Bye Malfoy!" George Weasley shouts at him and Draco smiles a little, timidly waving his hand. He sees Granger hitting her husband and eyeing him dangerously "Bye Malfoy" Ron Weasley shouts, more in a grumpy way as he rolls his eyes. Draco almost, _almost,_ laughed at him as yelled back a small Good bye to the other man.

"What do you think, Draco?" Potter asks once they start to walk.

"About?" Draco says. He glances at Potter who has a laid back look on his face, the man shrugs his shoulders as they take a turn and step outside the park, heading straight to Draco's apartment.

"Red, Green or Blue? Which were they?"

Draco blinks, why did Potter care about his opinion. Surely, someone like Potter wouldn't care about such concept of pills. Though, then again, Potter is the Ministry boy so maybe it did matter to him. When Draco doesn't answer, Potter sighs "come on, tell me. I am curious"

"To be honest, to me they all seemed red. Maybe not Fleur, she seems like an Omega and perhaps Granger might be a beta? Ron Weasley I think, would be more suitable as a beat though… but then again I wouldn't know. I am only guessing" his voice trails off in a questionable tone, wondering about his own answer.

A laugh bubbles out of Potter's mouth so loudly that he thinks the man will start rolling on the ground soon. It annoys Draco how hard Potter is laugh "Stop acting like an annoying prat, you asked about my opinion. So take it scar-head" Draco grumbles, kicking Potter's leg lightly.

Potter arches his eyebrow at him "Oh? Attitude" he teases "so there's still some of old Draco left in you after all? I almost missed this charming side of yours" Again, Draco resists to roll his eyes out of his sockets so instead he gives the man a very flat and blank look.

"Relax! I am just teasing you" Potter says smiling and Draco looks away huffing.

"You are right about Fleur she's an Omega Veela. Charlie and Percy are betas" Draco thinks he should have known Percy would be a beat with his perfection phobia but Charlie? Rumors has it that he Dragon slayer, isn't that a dangerous job for someone like beta? "Everyone else other than Hermione are Alphas _including_ Ron" and Draco suppose that God loves even someone like Ron Weasley, so how come he doesn't love Draco?

"Hermione is an Omega" Draco stops walking, he hopes the shock on his face isn't as obvious but the way Potter's laughing at him, he's sure, he looks rather hilarious. Though he's quite blown away "She fought against Voldemort though and didn't she go on that suicide mission with you and Weasley to find horcruxes?"

Potter's face losses it's carefree expression "Hermione wanted to prove the wizarding world wrong on their views on Omegas"

Was that even possible? To prove a whole nation wrong? To take a theory away from them which had been planted in their heads since decades over decades?

"She didn't like her type. She hated it. She hated it even more when she came to realise how low the wizarding world thought of her and all the other Omegas. Most of them do actually. Ron hates the pressure of being an Alpha, he not good at social gathering or even business over all. Percy hate being a beta, everyone always judges him telling him he won't be able to lead like an Alpha. He lost his position at becoming the next head of department of Mysteries only because he was going against an Alpha. They didn't like how the world view them" Potter's voice trails off in the end almost ending it in a whisper. Draco stares at the man, Potter looks distant as if he was thinking back on something "So I thought of something which could help us all out"

Help them? What does that mean? How can Potter _just_ help change someone's opinion on themselves when such a strong emotion such as, hate, is involved.

"How? How did you _help_ them?" The words are out of his mouth before he can take them back. Potter looks at him with bright, shining green eyes luring with hope and excitement.

"Why? Are you interested?"

Draco is taken back from the sudden question and the emotions playing on Potter's face. Feeling overwhelmed he takes a step away from Potter's over flowing aura and shakes his head "I am not, I was just curious" Draco says, hoping his voice sounds as dry as he thinks it would. Potter hums as they stand in front of Draco's apartment building "To me the pills or types don't matter" he says looking into Draco's grey eyes.

"I don't know your type and in all honest I don't care much" Draco listens to him "To me you are-" Potter stops and stares at him "brilliant..." Draco's eyes widen, in this moment it's just him and Potter "You are wise, funny and strong. Powerful and beautiful" Potter's voice grows softer "You are so beautiful Draco" Draco feels hears a thump of his heart in his ear, his cheeks heating up "That's all that matter's to me, you have a pure heart Draco and that's more than enough for me to have you as my company"

Draco stares into Potter's warm eyes, there was something else flowing in his green eyes which he couldn't put his fingers on "I have made mistakes before, how can you call me pure?" he almost whispers.

Potter smiles at him "We all make mistakes and then learn to not make them again" Potter lets out a tired sigh "I forgive you Draco"

Draco feels his heart beat in his throat. He gulps, hoping to get rid of the stinging feeling in his throat and blinks looking down at his feet, then looking back at his apartment "I-I should go, you don't have to walk me all the way in" he says looking at Potter.

"Draco, I-" Potter bites his lip "Alright…" he says. Draco's about to turn when Potter's voice stops him "I admit it was wrong off me to push you out like this in front of so many Weasleys. It was unfair and probably very awkward for you. I won't do it again" Draco freezes, a pang of disappointment hit the core of his gut. Did he do something? Was his company that boring and unsettling that Potter wouldn't want him around anymore?

"But, you are welcome to visit us anytime you want. We are always here on Saturdays, so feel free to join us?" Potter says the last part hesitantly as if he doesn't want to scare Draco away. Oh. So it was an open invitation then? Somehow that makes Draco feel better. He nods his head "Bye Potter" Draco says turning on his heels and walking inside the door without turning back to look at the sun-kissed man.

The next day Draco wakes up with the slam of his hand on the damn alarm clock. He eats, takes his pills and heads out for work. He puts up with Mason's nonsense about him and Potter, 'you guys would make a lovely couple' the man had said and it took everything in Draco not to throw his potion at him. Couple. Him and Potter? _Yeah, right._ It's a miracle they didn't fight the last time but then again all his enthusiasm, his energy, everything has left Draco's body along with the war. There's nothing much left of him, besides an empty soul running on a dried out fuel.

He takes the bus home instead of apparating, on days like these he likes to see the view. He goes home, cooks and eats, finishes his homework and goes to sleep.

The rest of the week passes in a blur, with the Auror team coming picking up their order and speaking with his Professor about the empty bottle of potion. Then comes Saturday again but Draco doesn't go. Instead, he thinks, thinks about all the possibilities. All the none-existent, questions and falls a sleep with such thoughts revolving his brain. He wakes up with a head ache, his brain feels heavy as if he didn't sleep at all. He cruses himself, instead of taking one pill like what he normally does, Draco takes two. As he gulps water, he thinks about yesterday and Potter. No owl has come yet and maybe no owl will ever come. An unsettling feeling bubbles in his stomach and Draco puts the glass of water on the counter, blinking at the sink numbly.

The next Saturday Mason asks him to stay behind till 10 due to the large order of potions from the Auror department again. So he agrees, his Professor looked like a nightmare with all the test marking and brewing potions.

When the next Saturday comes, he goes to the park. Draco oddly feels more shy than nervous as he shuffles on his feet standing against the steel fence. He breathes and walks through the fence entering the park.

They spot him right away with a bag of chill drinks clasped in his finger and a bag of chips with some chocolates in the other bag clasped in his other hand. When Draco reaches them, Potter doesn't waste a second to jump in front of him.

"DRACO!" he says grinning ear to ear "You came!" and Draco thinks Potter's wonderful smile was worth coming for.

"Is that for us!?" George Weasley says happily as he grabs the bags from Draco's hands. Draco nods as the Weasleys huddle together in a group looking through the bags. He turns his head to Potter who opens his arms "Where's my hug?" he asks grinning at the blonde. This was the level of skin ship Draco is _not_ comfortable with, it makes him nervous and uneasy. He takes a step forward telling himself it wasn't because of submission towards an Alpha request. Unlike their first hug, Potter wraps his arms come around him softly and it surprised Draco. It almost feels like as if Potter is scared to hurt him, scared that he might push Draco away again and a pang of guilt twirls in Draco's stomach. He brings his arms up softly touching Potter's waist with his fingertips. Hardly making any contact but it's enough to make his heart pound. They pull away with Potter staring down at him with his big round green eyes.

"Oh my GOD!" Ron Weasley screams holding a big chocolate egg in his hands "It's been so long since I had one of these!" his blue eyes were practically shining with joy. He turns his head towards Draco and comes forward to pat his shoulder "You are a good man, Malfoy" he says grinning as he unwraps the chocolate egg. There was loud laughter in the air and Draco blinks when Potter's voice echoes around him saying that he has won Ron Weasley over.

For the next five weeks Draco keeps visiting Potter and the Weasleys. He watches them play basketball and Potter even tries to drag him in one of the games to which he just awkwardly stands at. They laugh at him when the ball slips out his hands as he attempts to dribble it and Draco comes to acknowledge that he's utterly useless in basketball. So he throws the ball at Potter's face instead, the prat which he is, catches the damn ball of course with a smirk and Draco huffs back to the bleachers. Though when Charlie Weasley shows him how to ride a skateboard, he immediately gets a hang of it. He finds himself skating on the board in the curve of the silver dish beside the basketball court. He surprises them all the next Saturday when he does a flip in the air but his eyes only watch Potter's bright ones as he claps for him.

"I can do that too!" Ron had said taking the skateboard from Draco though as soon as he goes down the dish all is heard were loud screams followed by curses and then a loud fall. Draco had burst into laughter along with the Weasleys when Hermione ran up to her husband.

He puts his hand on his mouth trying to control his laugh "Don't do that" Potter whispers in his ear from behind his nose rubbing against Draco's hair "You look so beautiful when you laugh" and Draco's heart had stop beating all together, his breath locks in his lungs.

It's few more Saturdays later when he realises that he's having fun. He looks forward to their one day meet up at the park and Potter would always demand for a hug. Which Draco now weirdly finds excited for and that was probably a very bad thing.

It was a nice sunny day of June, the wind was blowing as Draco makes his way to his Professor's house.

"Hey Draco!" his Professor greets him with grin as he opens the door for his student. They head down to the lab "Can you stay late today? We have to start brewing our next order. 50 confounding potion, 20 Hair-changing potion and 300 deflating potion"

Today was Saturday… but work is work.

"Okay" Draco says heading straight towards the counter where all the herbs and items were placed. Mason watches him "You know Draco" he says observing him with narrow eyes "recently you have been acting different, it's like you changed"

Draco stiffs, his hand hold the knife on the wooden counter "Change?" he says looking at his Professor, his brows furrowing.

"Yeah! You look happier, lively. It's a nice sight" Mason grins adding a little laugh at the end. His shoulders relax down and Draco gives the man a soft smile "life is easier these days" he says blinking his lashes as he looks down at the herbs. Mason walks towards him and grabs a stool to sit beside Draco "How so?"

"I met… some new people" he says with an indecisive voice not sure on what other words to settle on. Mason gives him a long teasing hum "And is one of them Harry Potter?" he asks with a ridiculously sly smirk. Draco gives him a side glance before turning his eyes back on the ingredients in front of him "Yes" he says in his monotone voice. The man actually lets out a squeal and for a moment Draco wonders if Pansy's souls took over his professor's body "I knew it!" Mason says playfully and getting off the stool.

"So is he your boyfriend now?" he says nudging his student's side. Draco almost drops all the ingredients on the ground. He gaps turning his head towards the older man, cheeks heating up "No! Of course not. Friends, we're _just_ friends!" Draco says almost too quickly for his liking.

"Ah!" Mason snaps his fingers "But you like him?" he grins. The blonde flutters more, gaping his mouth at his professor "I do NOT!" he shouts, feeling his whole face heat up.

Mason laughs "You my dear pupil are in denial" he says shaking his head and Draco gives him an annoyed flat look "Here" he says passing the knife to his professor "make yourself useful" Draco says gathering the cut ingredients in his hands and heading towards the potion black pot, only Mason's laugh following after him.

It's late, around 11:00pm when he's walking his way home. Draco turns his head and looks at the empty park, they are all probably gone home by now. Yet, he can't stop thinking about Potter. Of course he doesn't like Potter. No, what a joke would that be. To fall for your nemesis.

To fall for a kind hearted man, who smiles when he sees Draco, who teases yet protects him. Harry potter, who shares his meal with him, who shares his drinks and insists on paying for Draco's food. Who teaches him how to play basketball even though Draco is a hopeless case yet Potter still tries because he knows it makes Draco happy. Potter, who acts animatedly amazed when Draco shows a new trick on the skateboard and then gives him the loudest clap, grinning so widely that Draco could count all his teeth if he wanted to. Infuriating yet gorgeous, charming Harry Potter who has wiggled his way through Draco's tall walls and colored his way through Draco's black and white world.

In his lost state, Draco doesn't hear footsteps from behind. A hand comes around his mouth and pulls him back with more hands coming from behind capturing his arms and dragging him towards the dark, empty park.

"Hmm!" Draco shouts through the hand covering his mouth, struggling to get his arms free.

"Stay put" a sharp lustful voice hissed in his ear. Panic rose in his system making Draco breath heavily "Fuck you are releasing so much Omega pheromone" he felt his heart explode as they drag him near the basketball court. Two guys wrestle him down on the ground as the street light from the basketball court shine on him. Draco is curled down on the floor, he tries to move but there are two guys hovering over him, pinning him down and two other guys watching him.

"Let me go!" Draco shouts kicking his legs up.

"Fuck, Did you think you could escape?" one of the man with brown hair said as he licked his lips "We've been following you since you passed us on the bus. Oh wait, he looks familiar, doesn't he Jason?" the other man with short black man says and Draco lets out a cry of whimper. He can feel the panic in him turning into fear, suddenly he remember those missing Omegas he saw in the paper few months ago. Oh God, no please no. God can't be that cruel to him, he knows he has made many mistakes in the past. Hurt many people, but this punishment is too much. He can't do this to Draco, God can't do _this_ to him!

"P-Please" he shutter "Please let me go, I'll give you money, anything you want" The men above him laugh and Draco flinches at the desire in their voices "Yeah, you sound like a Malfoy. Money is no good, when we have a _male_ Omega to fuck with and we are all going to fuck you, one by one till you can't come anymore"

A hand thrusts on his mouth and Draco feel four pills on his tongue "Swallow them" the Alpha orders, his hand still clapped over Draco's mouth. The blonde shakes his head, what were these pills?

"They'll trigger your heat Omega, hurry up now!" one them shouts at him and Draco feel his body go cold. _'No, this can't be happening to me'_ He thinks as the pills slide down his throat. He starts to cough violently, his stomach flipped inside "shit did he swallow them, in the wrong pipe or something?" he hears one of the man say as Draco coughs violently feeling a rush heat washing through his body.

It's common knowledge that it was forbidden to take more than one heating pill but they gave him four to swallow. He feels the blood rush in his ears and Draco almost vomits when he feel a strong push in his stomach making its way up to his throat.

"Fuck Chris! What's happening to his body!?" Jason cursed to the other man with black hair and Draco brings his hand up to see his pale skin covered in red spots. He feels himself getting dizzy, his mind getting hazy and the energy in his body slowly leaving. The voices around him echo and suddenly the weight of two heavy bodies is lifted off him.

"How dare you fucking touch him!?"

A familiar voice.

His body stilled for a moment and Draco closes his eyes, he has never felt so grateful in that moment. He struggles, his legs shaking but he manages to sit up to see Potter had lift Jason's body in the air, holding him from his neck. Draco watches him slam the man's body on the ground and then punch his fist in the man's stomach. He glances over to see the other Weasleys landing hard punches on that Chris guy and other two men who Draco didn't know names of him. Fleur and Granger come beside him instantly "Oh God Draco" Granger shutter looking panicked as she takes off her brown and warps it around Draco's shaking shoulders. Though Draco doesn't look at her, all he can see is Potter, beating Jason to pulps.

"Stop Harry you'll kill him!" both Ron and Hermione shout at him together. But Potter doesn't seem to listen, he lifts Jason's body in the air again only to slam it against the steel fence which circled the Basketball court.

"I'll _murder_ him"

Potter's growl was loud, it guttural out of his throat in a predator way like a sign of aggression, Draco wasn't sure, but it sounded furious. It was dangerous and he sounded like a wolf which oddly made him feel safe. So safe that he knew nothing could harm him now, then suddenly something in him awakens. There's a light spark in the centre of his chest and he hears a howl of a wolf awakening his sleeping omega, a burn, a bond rising inside him as he watches Harry land another punch on Jason's bloody face.

Draco stumbles up on his feet, he wobbles forward and hugs the Alpha, _his_ Alpha from behind.

"Stop, Alpha" he whispers rubbing his nose on the back of Potter's neck, his heart pounding in his chest. Suddenly he feels better, the dizziness disappears. Potter immediately drops the man on the floor and turns himself to wrap his arms around Draco's body in a possessive way. The touch was electrifying, it went through his systems, traveling through his veins, his whole body then down to his toes and Draco felt completed. The wolf inside him howled again and Potter felt like home. He felt strong, safe and his scent made Draco's brain spin like he was drunk on firewhiskey.

"Harry!" Granger said stepping forward towards them but Harry let out another low rumbling noises making her step back. The pheromones were still leaking out of Draco's body producing heavy scent. Harry gently rubbed his face against Draco's face and then following down to his neck where the scent was the most.

 _'No one will hurt you'_ he hears Harry whisper, his voice heavy, deep and dark like a wolf's growl. His Alpha was sniffing him all over ' _no one_. _**I'll**_ _protect you_.' he says solemnly, like a vow. Draco hums lightly 'and _**I'll**_ protect you' he says back, his own voice sounding much heavier than normal and Harry nuzzles their noses together. The other's watched them with wide eyes "Harry stop! You are claiming him!" Ron said reaching his hand forward to pull Draco away. Harry grips Draco tightly, turning him away from the red head. He grits his teeth together and lets out a low growl sending warning to other Alphas whoever tries to come near the blonde Omega.

Draco brings his hands up to warp them around Harry's neck and the Alpha turns his head resting their foreheads together. He closes his grey eyes and takes in Harry's scent, marking his Alpha as well.

"H-Harry…" Granger whispers, Harry turns his head and she gasps "Your eyes- Y-You're changin- oh no." Draco looked up to see Harry's eyes have changed, now they glowed green like how the moon glowed in the dark sky. They were in a shape of an oval and the tiny black pupil in his eyes was turned in sharp resembling the eyes of a wolf. Draco wonders if his look the same so he turns his head to Granger making her gasp. He figured they were.

"Don't go near him" Fleur says holding Ron back "He's protecting his hurt mate"

Draco feels himself lift off from the ground by Harry's arms and he is apparated away to St. Mungo's.

When Draco opens his grey eyes he finds, the bright light of white walls shinning on him. He lets out a light moan, and moves his hand to cover his eyes.

"Draco?"

His eyes snap open, he shoots up then regretting it immediately when pain hits him and flopping back on the bed.

"N-No don't move, let me call a nurse"

Draco's eyes burn, how much did he miss that voice "M-Mother?"

"Oh, my poor dear" she whispers hugging Draco tightly, holding him against her chest "My baby dragon" Narcissa cries kissing his forehead. Draco nuzzles in her chest, feeling his eyes getting wet as his mother's tears roll down her cheek.

"I am sorry I wasn't there to protect you darling" she says joining their foreheads as she runs her hands in Draco's platinum hair. Draco shakes his head, he didn't realise how much he had miss his mother's touch. He leans his head in her hands "No, mother. Don't blame yourself" Draco says grabbing her hands in his and kissing them gently. Narcissa kisses his cheeks, then his nose and finally his forehead "I love you so much my Dragon. So much" she says hugging him in her arms again.

Draco hugs back, shutting his eyes "I love you too Mother" he whispers as more tears slip down his chin.

Three days pass and Harry still didn't visit him. Apparently the pills where strong enough to knock him out for a week, his mother tells him that Harry came every day. The dark red amaryllis, which were nicely put in a glass of pot where also brought by Harry.

There was a knock on the door "come in" Draco says and the door slide open to reveal Weasley and Granger. He tries to ignore the jab of disappointment which hits him and tries to smile at them.

"Hello Draco" Granger says smiling at him gently, holding a fine bouquets of more amaryllis in her hands.

"Hey, mate" Weasley says walking in and taking a seat beside Draco's bed.

"Hello"

Granger hands him the flowers "This for you" she smiles down at him. Draco looks down at the flowers "Please have a seat" he says grabbing the flowers from her hands.

"How are you feeling?" Ron asks him.

"Tired, my body is still aching from the overdose and my muscles still ache" Draco says putting the flowers on his laps, still staring at them. Harry's scent coming from them.

"How long are they keeping you here for?" Hermione asked.

Draco sighs "Another week and they'll have to run some tests again before letting me go" he answerers lifting his head and leaning back on the bed board.

"Harry is so worried" Hermione says, Ron nods his head "Yeah, mate. He's taken the whole house on the roof, he wants to visit you so badly but-

"I don't want to talk about him?" Draco interrupts and cuts Ron off. The red head blinks at him and then nods his head slowly. Granger grabs his hand "Draco" she calls him softly "Did you know Amaryllis's second name is, a flower which never existed in the world before." Hermione says.

Draco blinks at her and then furrows his brows "What do you mean?"

She carefully eyes Ron and then looks back at the blond "Greek mythology are legends what muggles believe in" Hermione said "One of the legend explains the origins of the Amaryllis flower through a story of love." Draco's eyes widen "There was a beautiful maiden named Amaryllis who falls in love with a shepherd named Alteo, on a mountainside. Alteo was gifted with unbelievable strength of a demi God and the beauty of Apollo, who is also known as the most beautiful Greek God. He had a passion for flowers."

"What's a demi God?" Draco asks titling his head and Hermione chuckles "A demi God is a half human and a half God, again Greek myths" she says and Draco nods "Alteo claimed he would only fall in love with a girl who could bring him a new type of a flower that he had never seen before. Determined to win his love, Amaryllis traveled to the Oracle of Delphi for guidance. The oracle instructed her that in order to win Alteo's heart she must sacrifice her blood for him." Draco's eyes widen "So Amaryllis stood in front of his house for thirty nights piercing her own heart with a golden arrow."

"Oh God" Draco whispers and turns to look at Weasley who also looks as engaged with the story "On the thirtieth day a crimson flower grew from the blood of her heart, thus resulting in her winning Alteo's love in return. The flower; Amaryllis, is now a representation of love, its red color symbolizing the sacrifice young Amaryllis was willing to make to win the heart of Alteo."

Draco blinks and looks down at the flowers in his laps. Hermione opens her mouth "Ever since you disappeared from the wizarding world, Harry's been looking for you" Draco's heart stops and he shoots his head up "He won't admit it of course, but we know how he looked through every file to finds you but he couldn't. There's no record of you or where you are staying at the ministry. You might think it's a coincidence that you two met again but I don't believe in coincidence. I believe in fate" Hermione take in a sharp breath "Harry thinks you hate him for claiming you as his mate without your permission" she says in a small voice. She squeezed his hand tightly "It was Harry's insists that brought us there that night you were attacked. I've never seen him act so possessive and caring in all of my years I know him. What he feels for you is what Amaryllis felt for Aleto and I think it's no coincident that you two are mates. It's fate." Hermione says, her eyes swirling with countless emotions mixed together. Ron and Hermione stare at Draco for some minute as the blonde stares at the flowers on his lap. Sighing Hermione stands up "Hope to see you soon Draco" she whispers and it's not long till Draco hears the sliding of the door opening and then closing.

He picks up the flowers from his laps and brings it closer to his chest "Hate him?" Draco whispers closing his eyes and taking in the sweet scent of the flowers "it's the complete opposite of what I feel for him"

Draco is finally released from the hospital. The next day, he wakes up with throwing his alarm clock on the wall. He eats his pill, casts a quick reparo on the clock and heads out. He goes to his university speaks with all of his professors and gets all the notes he's missed on. That week he doesn't go to the park, or the week after and the after. He doesn't want to show his face to Harry, till he has something to show him. To make him proud with. To cover up his weak Omega side, surely a strong Alpha like Harry Potter shouldn't deserve a weak Omega like Draco Malfoy. He wants to show Harry, that he can be the perfect mate for him.

"Draco" Mason called him. The blonde looks up to his professor "Yes?" he asks brewing his potion.

"You are awfully quite these days, what's bothering you?" Draco shakes his head "Nothing is wrong" his voice trails out from the end and Draco curses inside. Mason stares at him and then walks towards him putting his hand on Draco's shoulder and pulling him towards the sofa.

"You can tell me, Draco. I promise not to bite" Mason says looking him in the eyes as they sit down on the soft sofa. Draco takes a deep breath and tell him. He tells his professor _everything_. He tells him how he met Harry at age of eleven in Diagon alley. Harry rejecting his hand in friendship and accepting Weasley instead. Their outrageous fights throughout Hogwarts. Then him taking the dark mark. Harry casting Sectumsempra on him. Moving forward on his sixteen birthday to the letter which comes on his steps telling him he's an Omega and his father neglecting him since then. Harry saving him from the fire, Draco lying about Harry's identity at the Manor to save him. Draco throwing his wand to Harry so that he could defeat Voldemort. Then, Draco leaving the wizarding world after his trail and three years later, out of the blue he bumps into Harry again. He tells his professor about the park, Harry's demanding hugs, his amazing basketball skills and his smile. Harry's lovely, gorgeous charming smile which lights up his whole face. His goofy jokes, his clam presence. Then the night he was attack and Harry claims him but Draco marks him back. He tells Mason about the flowers and the story behind them including Hermione's last words. How Harry thinks that Draco hates him for the claim therefore, doesn't visit him in the hospital even once since Draco wakes up.

"So what's the problem, you both want each other" Mason says knotting his brows together.

"Harry deserves better than me. I am an Omega, a weak, coward and a hopeless creature who would only get in his way" Draco watches as his professor slams his hand to his face dramatically "Draco! What are you saying? Why would you think something like that?"

"Isn't that what Omegas are known for in our world"

"Who the fuck cares what people will think!?" Mason shouts at Draco "Draco! The man fell for you _before_ he even knew you were an Omega. He fell for you not because he thinks you would be a great sex toy but because of who **you** are! Can't you see that?" Draco blinks, that's a true statement Potter didn't know what type Draco was yet he still fell for him.

"But… Why?" he whispered out loudly. Professor Mason sighed and leaned back on the sofa "To think you are actually 22 Draco" he says rolling his eyes "Why do you think Amaryllis fell for Aleto?" the Professor asked.

"Because Aleto was unbelievably strong and beautiful" Draco answers and Mason snaps his finger at him "Exactly, maybe Mr. Potter also thinks the same about you"

Draco shakes his head "That's insane, I am not strong and beautiful" he says frowning.

Mason huffs, he gently rubs Draco's platinum hair "And why not? You fought through the war, you took the mark for your parents. You led through your mission to keep them safe despite that you _are_ an Omega you acted like an Alpha. You take care of yourself, you study and work. You have a pretty face, an oddly weird yet charming personality and maybe that's exactly what Mr. Potter likes about you. _Please_ Draco, learn to love yourself" Draco stares at him, was it possible for someone to view him that way? Can someone actually love him for who he is? Draco stands up from the sofa "Is it okay if I leave?" He barely manages to keep his voice straight. Mason nods and instead of taking the bus, which is what he normally does. The blonde takes his wand out and apparats back to his apartment.

His feet touch the carpet and Draco falls on the ground in a helpless cry. This is so unfair. The tears roll down his eyes, to his chin and he slam both of his hands to his face. He chokes on a sob and curls himself on the soft skin color carpet under him. He doesn't know why he's crying. He just wants to cry, wants to let these heavy tears out of his chest. They have been kept in for too long, possibly since the war ended. He's so, _so_ tired of pretending to be alright. He didn't even cry this much when Pansy and Blaise, helped him escaped Greyback and died instead. He curls his legs up to his chest and lets out more loud sobs. Pansy and Blaise. He wants to see them again, to hold them. He wants to talk to them, tell him he's so sorry. He wants to cry in their arms and empty his chest out till there are no more tears left in him. Draco pulls on his shirt and then squeezes his skin where his heart throbbed under all of the skin mass. "I miss you" he whispers in the thin air. Draco doesn't know how long it takes him to calm down till his violent sobs turns to soft hicks and sniffs.

That night he sees Pansy and Blaise in his dream, smiling warmly at him wearing such bright white clothes that Draco thinks he there are angels standing in front of him. They hug him. Tightly. As if they are telling him to be happy, to smile and to _live_ again. Just like that all of the heaviness, the guilt and the hatred, it's all gone as if it has vanished into the air. His soul feels light and free almost like he can fly. He feels reborn and pure again.

When he wakes up the next morning, he thinks; it's been a long time, Draco isn't sure how long but his heart finally feels light. He turns his head towards the long window as the sun light shines at him and for a second he swears he seems two pair of angels standing there, watching over him. He smiles, looking at the ceiling then shakes his head and whispers softly in the air "Don't worry about me, go rest now. The heaven is waiting for you"

The next day he goes to university with a smile on his face and greets his classmates almost shocking them.

It's a warm August day with a fresh blue sky, colorful leaves as the warm wind blows. Draco walks by the vector fence of the park and glances over to the basketball court to see couple of red head flipping on the skateboard. He stops himself and takes a deep breathe, then finally taking a step into the park. It's not long till George Weasley looks up and a wide smile falls on his lips

"DRACO!" he shouts his name "You are here!" and Draco stops himself as more heads turn around to look at him. The bags in his hands almost slip out of his fingers when Harry's beautiful green eyes widen with disbelieve and utter happiness takes over his face. They all run to him with a very pregnant Fleur and Bill taking small steps behind.

Harry reaches out to him, but stops himself and settles on grabbing the bags from Draco's hands and passing them on to Weasleys.

"You finally came back" Harry whispers giving Draco a disbelieving look as if he's dreaming. He clears his throat "It's been like what? A month? How is your job going?" Harry asks casually and Draco arches his eyebrow, a smile threatening to curve on his lips "Good, everything seems better now".

The Weasleys fall into a hysterical laughter, George pats his shoulder "Do NOT fall for his act Draco. He's been moping, whining and sulking like a wounded puppy for the past month, you can't even imagine!" he says tackling Draco in a tight bear hug.

"Yeah mate!" Ron says taking a sip of his soda "He was eating our ears _every_ single day saying that we should go visit you together. _But what if Draco isn't feeling alright, we should visit him,_ honestly man so glad you finally came" he says with his arm resting on Draco's shoulder.

"And don't forget about those every 20 minutes later 'Draco fever' he used to get" Charlie says jumping himself on the blonde as well, he laughs and adds "Every 20 minutes later he would yell from the top of his lung "I DON'T CARE, I'M GOING TO GO SEE HIM!" he would only make it till the exist of the park and then come back to the court sobbing quietly to himself. It was hilarious to watch"

Draco chuckles and glances at Harry, who possibly looks flutters head-to-toe.

"Guys you are choking him" Percy's voice come and Draco glances to see him smiling at him.

"We should celebrate!" Hermione suggest as she also gives Draco a tight hug "Let's all go to a restaurant"

"Brilliant idea Ms. Weasley!" George beams "of course you'll be paying since it's you who suggested" Hermione gasps at him "This is why Angelina still hasn't given you a proper answer for your proposal" she huffs at him and he laughs it off. They all start to head towards the exit of the park leaving Draco and Harry behind.

Harry takes his arms out "Well, now that those boisterous Weasleys are gone - where is my hug?" he asks giving the blonde a boyish grin.

Draco looks at him, he blinks and lowers his gaze at the ground. The air around him gets heavier as he shuffles his feet.

Draco doesn't move.

Slowly, he mentally count down numbers to calm his beating heart. He glances up at Harry, who was staring at him with open arms and it all felt like déjà vu. Only this time Harry looks anxious, his green eyes were lock only at him. He stares at him as if Draco is the only person he can see. Harry looks erotic or maybe he always looked like that and Draco never bothered to notice.

But it was different now. This was a different Draco from that time. Taking in a deep breathe he opens his mouth "Kiss me" he says looking into those deep green eyes.

Harry blinks at him, his arms falling down to his sides and soon a large grin falls on his lips. Not wasting another second, strong arms reach out quickly and he cups Draco's face in his hands, pulling him forward in a soft kiss. His hands travel down Draco's waist pulling him closer, their bodies pressed together as Draco's arms make their way up to lace around Harry's neck smoothly.

"Do you see me?" Harry whispers against his moister lips.

"I see you"

"Can you let me in your heart?"

Draco kisses his lips again "you are already there" he whispers against those lips before Harry pulls them in another kiss. Draco feels Harry's tongue swiping against his lips and he opens his mouth.

Breaking the kiss, Harry looks down at Draco's grey eyes. He softly rubs his thumb on Draco's cheek "I love you" Harry says

And he isn't blue anymore. He isn't red or green either. He's just Draco Malfoy who is an Omega. A proud Omega who is madly in love with his proud, strong and caring Alpha; Harry Potter "I love you too"

Epilogue

Nine years later

"Papa! Papa~" a two year old with shocking platinum hair steps forward with his little feet. The boy holds his small hands with his twin brother. Draco smiles and picks the two boys up in his arms.

"Morning Albus, Scorpius" he kisses their chubby cheeks and the kids giggle at him "I am making pancakes, would you like some?" Draco ask, holding the two precious boys close to his chest as he nuzzles his nose in their hair. Scorpius has Draco's hair and milky skin tone but he was gifted with Harry's glowing green eyes. On contrary, Albus has Harry's gorgeous sun kissed skin with the messy black hair and Draco's stunning silver eyes.

"Yesh plewse!" Albus says giving Draco a toothy grin. The blonde chuckles and kisses them again "Go wake Daddy up for me, please?" he says putting the twins down on the ground. They beam at him and nod their heads before running off upstairs, screaming "Dwaddy! Dwaddy!"

"Dwaddy! Dwaddy!" the boys giggle climbing up on the bed where a tall sun kissed man was sleeping, shirtless. The man grumbles, his face hidden in the pillows as the two babies sit on his back, Albus sucking on his thumb and Scorpius laying flatly on his belly, resting his chubby cheeks on his daddy's back.

"Wakky, wakky dwaddy!"

Harry smiles in the pillow and brings his hands back, grabbing his twins and flipping them over. They giggled as Harry tucked them under his chest and laid on top of them "You can sleep with me" he says in his morning rusty voice giving them each a lazy kiss.

"Papa calling" Albus says swinging his arms in the air and Harry rubs his chin on the child's chubby naked belly with his unshaved beard, tickling him. Albus laughs loudly and Scorpius snuggles closer to Harry "Mw too!" and how could Harry resist saying no to such an adorable request.

" _Harry! Come down! Bring the kids too, breakfast is almost ready"_

Draco's voice follows up to the bedroom and Harry immediately sits up on the bed "Better not make Papa angry then" he says grinning and scooping up his twins in his hands.

"Did you wake Jamie up?" he asks them and they shake their heads at him "Alright let's go to Jamie's room then" Harry says walking out of his room.

"Jawie! Jawie!" Little Scorpius cheered clapping his hands and Harry smiles as he opens the door to James's room. He turns on the lights earning a grumbling sound from his six year old son "James wake up" Harry says walking towards his bed.

James yawns and forces himself to sit up "Jawie! Jawie!" Scorpius called out to him leaning his hands down, demanding to be held by his older brother. James yawns again and rubs his hand through his light brown hair. Getting off the beds he grabs Scorpius from his dad's arms "Morning Scorpius" he smiles kissing his cheek making the baby giggle "Morning Albus" he adds and then kisses his cheek too.

"Be quick Jamie" Harry says as the boy heads towards the washroom holding Scorpius in his arms. Harry walks out his son's room and heads towards the washroom "Albus did you brush your teeth today?" The baby shakes his head and Harry chuckles "Alright, let's do that then"

Its ten minutes after Harry finally walks down to the kitchen. Draco turns to look at him, a gentle smile falling on his lips immediately.

"Hey" Harry says softly and then leaning forward to capture Draco's lips in a short kiss.

"Morning" Draco answers flipping the pancakes as Harry settles Albus on the baby chair and buckling him up tightly.

He comes to hug Draco from the back "I love you so much" Harry tells him kissing the side of his cheek. Draco hums "What do you want Harry?" he says, pressing the flat spatula on the pancakes. Harry gives his husband a mocking gasp "Why do you say that?" he says placing a hand over his heart as he lets out a dramatic sob and Draco rolls his eyes with a smile playing on his lips, to think that people call him dramatic!

"Because _darling_ " Draco says turning his head to kiss his nose "you are using that way too extra nice tone again"

Harry chuckles, he places his hands on Draco's belly "I want a baby girl" he says quietly. Draco stiffs under his touch and he turns to give Harry a 'are you crazy' look.

"Harry, Al and Scorp are still two" Draco says looking back at the pancake and flipping them on a plate. He takes the material from the counter and pouring it on the pan to make another.

"So?" Harry says looking at Draco, giving him the big green puppy eyes "Come one Draco, please?"

Draco absolutely hates yet adores that look, his heart melts every time and he can't say no anymore. So he sighs and looks back at the pan "Fine" he agrees and Harry squeezes him tightly "I love you so much" he says kissing his cheek and then biting his ear.

"Ouch!" Draco says as he means to play along but then he hears loud screams and turns to see Albus crying.

"Oh, my baby what's wrong!?" Draco says giving the spatula to Harry and running towards his son. He picks Albus up in his arms "Bwd dwaddy! No hwtring Papa!" the baby boy says with the biggest pout on his lips and large wet eyes as he hits Harry on the shoulder then leaning to give a big kiss on Draco's cheek. Harry blinks and Draco burst into laughing "Brat, he's defiantly an Alpha" he says flatly and Draco laughs more.

Yes. Draco has learned to love himself now but he loves Harry just a bit more and his pups of course.

* * *

I made some edits to the story, thank you for all the reviews and reading Street Gang! :) 3


End file.
